1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control circuit for a single-lens reflex camera including an electromagnetic release mechanism and an automatic exposure control circuit having a photosensitive means receiving scene light through the objective lens of the camera (TTL light measuring system).
2. Description of the Prior Arts
One of the advantages of a camera provided with the electromagnetic release mechanism is that camera operation or exposure sequence is initiated by an actuation of a switch, so that remote control or self-timer photography can be electrically carried out without any mechanical means.
Upon employment of an electromagnetic release mechanism, however, it is not so advantageous only to utilize, in place of manual operational force exerted through the shutter release button, the electromagnetic force for the purpose of releasing a mechanical restraint on a shutter opening member, because the introduction of the electromagnet in such a manner makes the camera mechanism more complicated and brings about increase of camera size and weight, and increase of cost for manufacturing the camera.